In many applications including communications satellites, Microwave Integrated Circuits (MIC's) and Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuits (MMIC's) are typically packaged in custom built module assemblies composed of microstrip substrates supported by machined Kovar and aluminum parts. These individual module assemblies are grouped together in a machined aluminum chassis to perform more complex functions. The machined aluminum chassis is a complex array of radio frequency circuit cavities, DC wiring channels and precision mounting bosses, typically custom designed for each application. The resulting assembly is complex, expensive and capable of achieving only those functions which are designed into it.
A less expensive approach is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,381, to Kosugi, et. al. in which the microwave integrated circuitry is packaged in discrete modules which have a pair of direct current (DC) power supply pins extending from the modules and a pair of interconnection pins which allow the modules to be coupled together to form more complex devices such as amplifiers and signal processing circuits. The modules are mounted to a wall and connected together either with individual microstrip lines or a leaf spring based microwave connector assembly. This approach requires a large number of independent connectors and the interconnection is neither sufficiently precise nor sufficiently secure for many applications. In addition, the approach presents problems in impedance matching for wideband applications and does not provide a secure and effective interconnection for the DC power supply.